Misastasia
by DeathPrince
Summary: This is a crossover! Death note and Anastasia! 8D Welll....you see this is what happen, I mixed up the story a bit! Since this is a musical, PLease use your minds for the songs! Thank you and N joy my story. Oh yes, I made it into two parts!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome all! To a musical story of Anastasia(1997 film) story! When the characters start singing, imagine the REAL SONG with the lyrics! You all have minds right? So.......THINK!! I can't go everything! Let this story go right and N JOY!**

**

* * *

**

_**MISASTASIA**_

It was a grand party of the Amane family. Everyone came. Celebrating Christmas once again. Misastasia was dancing with her father, Czar, and her grandmama was sitting in the chair. Watching everything. Until, the mystical man named Mello had come to the party. He put a curse on the Amane family. All of them died. Except.....was one alive?

"MISA! YOU DAMNED GIRL!" yelled Old Women.

She was throwing Misa out of the orphanage.

"AH~ Old lady! Why can't I stay again?!" asked Misa.

"Because you show the kids inapropiate things again! I told you not to show the girls how to strip!"

"But I didn't teach the girls this time!"

"You taught the boys instead!!!!"

"What's wrong with that?!"

"AAH! Get out!"

She pushed Misa out the gates of the Orphanage.

"Now, if you go left there's something called a Brothel. Go there. It's a nice job for people like you!"

"Ah! Really! YAY! Okay! Thank you for taking care of m-"

She slammed the gate in Misa's face.

"RUDE ASS BITCH! If I had a foot ball player he'd run your ass over!" yelled Misa, then stumped off in the snow.

She stopped in front of two signs. One pointing left saying BROTHEL and the other pointing right saying ST. PETERSBERG. Misa thought for a second or two. And then she head right.

"I always got right and left wrong. I wonder if i'm going left." she thought.

(Dammit to hell she's stupid.) Then she started to sing....THIS IS A MUSICAL PEOPLES! Don't complain.

[Careful what you do, cause god is watching your every move.

Hold my hand in the dark street

For if you do I know that I'll be safe

Even If I am Far away and alone

I can be sure that you'll find me there

This I know

You draw me close for a while and quiet

You tell me everything If I forget what you say

The you'll come and tell me, again

Yes you'd tell me once again

But what happens when, I know it all?

Then,

What shall I do,

After that.....what then?]

She arrives miles away from St. Petersberg. "So, this is St. Petersberg?! But, wait! I thought I was suppose to go to that brothel thing! Oh no! What will I do?! Should I go back? Or....Should I see what's up in town?!" The streets where busy as ever! Then they start to sing in the streets. Since I can't describe how they dance, you can think of it yourselves! A rumor in St. Petersberg! Oh....by the way, did I tell you I mixed up the songs a bit and changed the title.

**RUMORS IN St. Petersberg!**

[People In Line:  
An Old Woman:  
St. Petersburg is gloomy!  
A Younger Woman:  
St. Petersburg is dead!

A Shivering Man:  
My underwear got frozen standing here all week! DAMN!

A Group:  
Oh, since the revolution our lives have been so gray!

All:  
Thank Goodness for the rumors that gets us through the day! Hell!  
Have you heard!  
There's a rumor in St. Petersburg?  
Have you heard?  
What they're saying on the street?  
Although the Czar did not survive,  
One daughter may be still alive!  
That Princess Misastasia!

Frightened Man:  
But please do not repeat!

All:  
It's a rumor,  
A legend  
A mystery!  
Something whispered in an alleyway  
Or through a crack!  
It's a rumor  
That's part of our history.

A seller:  
They say her royal grandmama  
Will pay a royal money.

All:  
To someone who can bring the princess back!

Black Marketeers:  
#1: A ruby for this painting!  
It's Amane, I swear!

#2  
Count Dracula's pajamas!  
Person, buy the pair!

#3  
(holding a ratty fur hat)  
I got this from the palace.  
It's lined with real fur!

Black Marketeers:  
It could be worth a fortune  
If it belonged to her!

"Light! We have a theater ready to go!" yelled L.

"Good! Everything's going according to plan! All we need is a girl! Just think L, no more

stolen goods, no more papers. We'll have 3 tickets out of here! One for me, one for you

and one for that bitch Misastasia!"

Light:  
It's the rumor.  
The legend,  
The mystery!  
It's the Bitch Misastasia who will help you die!  
You and I, L, will go down in history!  
We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say,  
Dress that bitch up and take her to Paris!  
Imagine the reward her dear old Grandmama will pay!  
Who else could pull it off but you and I?  
We'll be rich!!!

L:  
We'll be rich.

Light:  
We'll be out!

L:  
We'll be out!

Both:  
And St. Petersburg will have some more to gossip about!

All:  
SSH!  
Have you heard!  
There's a rumor in St. Petersburg?  
Have you heard?  
What they're saying on the street?  
Hell!  
Hell!  
Hell!  
Have you heard!  
There's a rumor in St. Petersburg?  
Have you heard?

All:  
A fascinating mystery!

Light:  
The biggest scam in history!

All:  
The princess Misastasia, alive or dead!?

Window Washer:  
Who knows? Damn............]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misa starts asking the people around to see if she can do any work. A women told her to cosplay as Mariya Shido! She doesn't know who that is, she so ignored the women. Then, she bumped into a women named Rem. Rem told her if she needed a place to stay go to the Amane's palace. It's warm and nice in there. She could probably find something to sell other than her body. So she went there. The place was bored up. I know she was thinking, "If only, if only I had a chainsaw!" ( XD ) But she tried the front door. AND IT WAS OPEN! She looked around the place a bit.

"Hmmmm, I wonder who lived here. It's such a grand place to live in! I wonder....." she said**.**

**Once upon a day in July: **

**{**Picnic Baskets, Flying Ducks  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sang  
Once upon a day in July  
Someone kicked me to the ground  
As they stomped dirt on me  
Gracefully dancing around me  
In my sad Memory~

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as a dark light,  
Things my heart use to know,  
once upon a day in July

Someone kicks me to the ground  
As they stomped dirt on me  
Gracefully dancing on me  
In my sad Memory!~  
Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as a dark Light,  
Things my heart use to know,  
Things it yearns to remember  
And a song someone sangs  
Once upon a day in JULY~!!**}**

She stops singing. Then she hears clapping.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Very nice!" clapped Light.

"Um, thank you!" yelled Misa. {Misa's inner thoughts: WOW! what a hot person!}

"What are you doing here?" asked L standing in front of Misa.

"AH! Um, I don't have a place to stay and I heard from Rem that-"

"REM?!" yelled Light. "That demon! She set me up! She knew I was searching for the Princess and she sent you!"

"What?" Misa asks confused.

"You do look like her. A bit." said L.

"Does she? I think she's a dirty bitch." said Light.

"But you said the next girl with blond hair you looked at she'd be the next fake princess." L said.

"I did, but not that." Light said while pointing at her.

"Excuse me! What are you guys talking about?!" asked Misa.

"We're talking about making you our princess. You know, that bitch Misastasia Amane!" Light yelled.

"You said my name! It's Misastasia! But I don't know about the Amane part." said Misa.

"WHAT?! So you telling us, your full name is Misastasia." said L.

"YES! But you can call me Misa." Misa said cheerfully.

Light hugged her.

"She's our princess, even if she's lying." said Light.

"YEPPY! So we're going to Paris!" L said happily.

"What........." Misa said still confused.

"What are you whating about?" asked L.

"I dont' get it. Why are you happy? I mean, yeah my name is that but, I don't see what the deal is."

"Sigh, you stupid ass bitch?! Don't you know? Grandmama Amane is offering money for her Granddaughter! She's in Paris right now!" yelled Light.

"OH! So, I'm royalty?"

"Let's just say this, if you are royalty then you will be with your family again. If not, she'll arrest us on behave of copyright products." said L.

"OHHH! OKAY! So, we're going to Paris, Light darling?" asked Misa.

"DARLING?! How dare you say such things to him! He ain't darling! He's mine!" yelled L.

"That's sick and you know it!" yelled Misa.

"SICK?! I'm the sick one? Weren't you the one thinking nasty thoughts when you saw Light?" asked L.

"No I wasn't- or maybe I was." blushed Misa.

"ANYWAY you two, let's get ready!" yelled Light.

"You just want the money..." whispered L.

"Shut up!" yelled Light.

"Are we taking the train?" asked Misa.

"I hate train's." grumbled Light.

"But, we only have tickets for the train." said L.

"YAY! Going to Paris while taking the train!!~" sang Misa.

The little bat named Near was over hearing everything. "Misastasia is alive?! No way! I thought she was dead! To bad Mello ain't alive. He'd kill her in a second." he said. Then the big evil chocolate bar started to move and glow blue! Then it ran. Near grabbed on it. The big Evil chocolate bar went to the place where Mello was, Limbo. They landed hard on the ground. Mello came out of the blue yelling.

"WHAT the hell?! Get out! Get away! I will kill you!"

He grabs Near.

"Near! Near you little demon bat!" yelled Mello.

"Mello! Nice to see you again."

"What are you doing here?!"asked Mello

"Well you see, your evil chocolate brought me here-"

"CHOCOLATE!!!" yelled Mello.

He grabs it.

"OH, how I worship you!"

"Yeah.......Mello. I thought you were dead." said Near.

"YEAH! Dead as can be! I'm fucking stuck in Limbo."

"Sir, to tell you the truth, Misastaisa is alive!"

"WHAT! ALIVE! My curse did not fulfill?! No wonder I'm in a place like this! That little bitch! How did she escape my curse?"

"Well, I think your chocolate is broken."

"HELL NO! Chocolate may never be broken!"

"........................................................" Near was silent.

"Okay, maybe a little." he said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misa, L, and Light were on the train headed to Paris.

"Oh Light! I love sitting next to you!" Misa said Happily.

"Oh gee. I wonder why she's sitting next to you!" yelled L.

"Stop complaining!" yelled Misa. "It's natural for a women to sit next to a man!"

"In your world it's normal!" yelled L.

"Sigh, would they stop." thought Light.

"I'm going somewhere, stay here!"

"But Light! Where are you-" said Misa, before Light left the room.

Misa and L were quite for about 3 seconds, until......

"HE'S MINE!!" yelled Misa.

"NO! Mine! I've been with him longer!" yelled L.

"It's not right for A boy to love another boy!" (Says who?)

They started fighting and the people around were wondering what's going on in there. Light found out the passports Rem gave them where fakes! But she gave Misa a real passport! So Light ran back to tell L and he found L on Misa.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." Light said. Then closed the door softly. Misa and L ran out the door trying to explain everything. But Light wouldn't hear of it. He told them that that they would have to jump off the train or be arrested. They picked jump off the train. So, they went to the cargo car and found Dynamite. Misa put the Dynamite between the bar that was connecting them to the other car. L asked her what she was doing. Then he gave her a lighter. Let's count down.......5.......4.......3........2.........1........BOOM!!!!!!!!! "WHAT THE FUCK?!" yelled Light just as it was happening. The cargo car rolled in the snow and off the edge of the cliff. They screamed as the car was in the air. It slammed into the snow.

* * *

**Well, I split this into two chapters now so........**


	2. Chapter 2

Misastasia part 2!

"Is everyone alive?!" asked Light.

"Ugh......How did we survive such a fall?" asked L as he got up.

"Where's that bitch?!" asked Light. "Where's my money?! Find her!"

"Alright, alright. Told you he only cares bout money." whispered L.

They searched for her threw the snow. Then, L found Misa, cold shivering under the snow. Also she was turning blue.

"She's going to die if we don't do something!!!" yelled L.

"Dammit! Where's a hospital or something around here?!" yelled Light.

In the distance there was a small light. "Towards the light!" yelled Light. "NO!!! Don't go towards the light!" cried L. But they went to the light. The light was cameoing from a small clinic, called Ryuk's careful care. Like hell I can believe that....Anyway, they went inside telling Doctor Ryuk that Misa was is going to die. But he just shook his head and told them to get lost. Light beat him up for that. Then Ryuk helped Misa. Next morning Misa woke up wondering where the hell is she. And next to her, was Light.

"Light! OH my!" yelled Misa waking him up.

"YES!! She's alright!" yelled Light.

"OH darling! I never knew you felt the same way you did."

"What?"

"Feeling the same way for you Misa is like feeling money in his hands." said L with breakfast.

"AHHHHHH! Don't go poping up like that! You'll give me a heart attack!" yelled Misa.

"L! Don't do that to my Money....er.....Misa! Yeah, Misa!" said Light.

"I see. So she's awake." said Doctor Ryuk coming threw the door.

"What's with your face!?" asked Misa frighten of Ryuk's face.

"It's nothing, girly. EHEHEHEHH! Anyway, go away." Ryuk said Meanly. "It's cause I might have people come in that are sicker than you."

Light draged Ryuk into a dark room and closed the door. You can hear Ryuk screaming behind the door. Light came out, calmly as ever. Then closes the door. "Let's go guys. Take all the food you can get!" he yelled. They left.

"Wow! What a nice day!" yelled Misa.

"Misa. We have a lot of work to do with you!" yelled Light.

"What do you mean?" asked Misa.

"Well, you see, you have to prove yourself to grandmama that you are Misastasia." said L.

"But....what if I don't know anything?" asked Misa Depressingly.

(To all fan's of L and Light out there, A SONG IS COMING UP! ^-^ I messed this song up just like the last ones. This is the second to the last song.....MAYBE!!!! But then again....Singing in the winter-ish Woods)

**I hope you can do it!**

[L:  
You weren't born in a palace by the sea  
Misastasia:  
Not be the sea? Those liars!

L:  
Yes, they are!  
You rode horseback when you were only three

Misastasia:  
Horseback riding? Me?

L:  
And the horse

Light:  
He was black!

L:  
You made faces and terrorized the cook.

Light:  
Threw him in the brook

Misastasia:  
Was I wild?

Light:  
Like a demon!

L:  
But you'd behave when your father gave that look.

Light:  
Imagine how it was

L:  
Your long forgotten past

Both:  
We have Lot's of thing to teach you  
And the time is going fast

Misastasia:  
I don't think I can do it.

L: I hope you can do it.  
Now, shoulders back and stand up tall  
And do not walk but try to fly

Misastasia:  
I feel a little foolish  
Am I flying?

L:  
Just like an angel would!

Misastasia:  
What happens now?

L:  
Your hand receives a kiss

Light: I ain't kissing her!

Both:  
Most of all, remember this

L:  
I hope you can do it!

Light:  
I hope you can do it!

Both:  
There's nothing to it! Maybe...

L:  
Follow in my footsteps  
Foot by toe

Both:  
I hope you can do it!

L:  
Now, elbows in and sit up straight

Light: Like your the one to talk!  
And never slurp the stroganoff

Misastasia:  
I never cared for stroganoff

L:  
She said that like a Amane so!

Light:  
Then Samovar

L:  
Then Caviar

Misastasia:  
Dessert and then goodnight?

Both:  
Not until you get this right Dammit!

L:  
If I can't do it, he can surly do it!  
Light:  
If he can't do I surly can't!  
Both:  
I hope you can do it!

Light:  
I hope you can do it  
L:  
Pull yourself together  
And you'll pull through it

L:  
Tell yourself it's easy  
And it's true  
I hope you can do it, too

L:  
Next, you must memorize  
the names of the royalty  
Now, here we have Kropotkin,

Light:  
Shot Potemkin,  
L:  
In the Botkin

Misastasia:  
REALLY?!

L:  
And dear old uncle Vanya  
Loved his Vodka

Light:  
Got it, bitch?

Misastasia:  
No!

L:  
The Baron Pushkin

Misastasia:  
He was?

Light: Small person!

L:  
Count Dracula

Misastasia:  
Had a...

Light: Pimple!

L:  
Count Sergei

Light:  
Wore a feathered dog!

L:  
I hear he's gotten very fat

Misastasia:  
And I recall his blue cat!

L:  
I can't believe I taught her that.

Misastasia:  
If you can't do it, I can surely do it!

L:  
Don't know how to do it!?

Miastasia:  
I simply knew it  
Suddenly I feel like someone new

Both:  
Misa you're a dream come true!

Both:  
I hope you can do it,

Misastasia:  
If I can to do it,  
You can to do it,  
You can learn to do it.  
Pull yourself together

All Three:  
And you'll pull through it

L:  
Tell yourself it's easy

All Three:  
And it's true  
I hope you can do it, too!

Misastasia:  
Nothing to it

All Three:  
You can learn to do it, too!!

Light: Am what I meant was really doing it! I hope you know how! XD]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HELL TO THE NO!!!" yelled Light.

"Oh come on Light! If we don't hurry, we'll miss the boat and our lives." said L.

"I can't! I hate boats!" Light cried.

"What's wrong with Light?" asked Misa.

"He's afraid of boats. But, if we don't get on one quick we'll arrive in never going to happen town." said L.

"What will we do? Planes haven't been invented yet!" Misa said.

"Hmmmmm.....I'll be back." said L. He went to his bag, diged through it. And found a cub. Hit Light with it, knocked him out and put him on the boat in one strange minute. They rode the boat for what seemed like hours. But since Light was sound to sleep, he didn't notice anything. They finally arrived in Paris! Light was mad and happy at the same time when he woke up.

"We have to meet Takada." said Light.

"YAY! Takada!" laughed L.

"Who?" asked Misa.

"Someone who will get you threw to the Queen." said Light.

They meet Takada her house. Discussed and told her that they will submit her into seeing the queen. But, first she has to pass a test. The test was what was the name of the Mystical man is Russia! Amazingly it only took her 14 tries before she got it.

"Alright then! You will see the Queen see you after the Ballet of Romeo and Juliet!" Takada said.

"Thanks Takada." said Light.

"Oh your soooo welcome Light." Takada said in a sweet voice. And Misa got Jealous.

"Don't worry Misa, they don't have anything special with each other." L said trying to confidence Misa.

"Sigh, I wonder if Light loves me L. I mean, there is a possibility? Right?"

"Hmmmmm maybe. To get your mind off this I will take you shopping!"

"YAY! Shopping!"

L bought Misa many things, even a music box! She got this nice midnight blue dress for the Ballet tonight. L and Light looked good~ Since I still have no clue what there wearing.....Ah you know the rest! Think! The Ballet was going on, and the only thing Misa can think of was how the Queen was going to react when they meet. When Takada told Queen Marie that there was another girl claiming to be Misastaisa, Queen yelled at her and told her I will not see anymore girls! Takada told Light and L, well......L took it okay but Light.......went crazy. (Nightmare's song: The world playing in the backround) He stormed into the Queen's room and started to yell.

"You dirty old bitch! How can you do this to me?! I worked hard to get here! All the thanks I get is a sorry ass no, I will not see this girl. Hell to the no I won't take that kind of answer! Now you listen to me, and you listen to me gooood. I will kill you right here and now If you don't see her." yelled Light. (Music stops.)

"Is this a threat?!" asked Queen Marie.

"No! It's a promise! Also I want my money in cash!"

"Fine. Send her in! This is the last one I will see!" she yelled. Takada sent her in and Light out.

"Don't go threating the Queen of Russia for you selfishness." said L.

"It wasn't a threat. It was a promise." he said smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you are this girl named Misa." said Queen.

"Yes! I always wanted to meet you!" said Misa.

"Hmmm, you are a very good copy of my granddaughter. And also a good copy of Mariya Shido. But I've seen enough! get out."

"No wait! Not yet! I just wanted to say, I am Misastasia Marie Aname!"

"You.....how do you know that middle name?"

"That's because it's my name."

"You are Misatasia!"

She hugged Misa and they both started to cry. Happy to fine family once again instead of being into a brothel. The next night, the held a party to say that Princess Misastasia was alive! Mean while back in Limbo......

"Evil chocolate is reborn!!!" yelled Mello. The chcocolate was glowing blue.

"What?" asked Near.

" The evil chocolate has found Misastasia! I just had to give up my last remainders of life to it." yelled Mello. "And that bitch will die tonight!!!"

(It's mello's turn to sing. ^-9 arent you glad? Instead of hearing/thinking of Light and L singing!)

**I will Kill her tonight!**

[Mello:  
I will kill her tonight, since I was tossing and turning all last night  
And the dream was so real I am bad and I know it!  
It's scared me out of my wits  
Her corpse is falling into bits  
Then I open my eyes and the dream wasn't real!  
I was once the most mystical man in Russia  
When the Royals betrayed me, they made a mistake!  
My curse made each of them pay  
But one little girl got away  
Little Misa, beware, Mello's awake

Creatures:  
You will kill her tonight, when you find her,  
You will kill her tonight, just after dusk...ah.....

Mello:  
The Killing will be sweet

Creatures:  
When the curse is complete!

All:  
I will Kill her tonight!

Mello:  
She'll be dead!  
I can feel that my powers are slowly returning  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne  
For that smell as the pieces fall into place  
I'll see her crawl into her grave  
Missdanya, Misa, your grace, farewell!

Creatures:  
You will kill her tonight, as terror will strike her

Mello:  
Terror's the least I can do  
Creatures:  
You will kill her tonight, and evil will brew~  
Mello:  
Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real

All:  
I will kill her tonight,

Mello:  
She'll be dead!

Creatures:  
You will Kill her tonight, and evil will find her...Ooh...  
You will kill her tonight, and terror comes true...doom her

Mello:  
My dear, here's a sign

Creatures:  
It's the end of the line

All:  
I will Kill her tonight,  
I will Kill her tonight,

Mello:  
Come, my minions, rise for your master  
Let your evil shine  
Find her now  
Yes, fly ever faster

All:  
I will kill her tonight (3 times)

Mello:  
SHE'LL BE DEAD!!!]

Light was at the train station with his money.

"Light. Aren't you going to see Misa?" asked L. "Well at least say good bye?"

"Are you kidding me?! She's was just a toy! That bitch's role is done." said Light holding his suite case with money.

"Sigh, so veg about things. But, you know, something's worring me." L said worried.

Anyway, Light was being selfish about his money that he didn't let L touch it! Misa was wondering about the garden of blue roses that Takada mentioned. They say they only appear at a full moon. So, she went to the garden. And got lost. But she was still looking for those damn Roses. Then, Mello showed up.

"Dear Princess Misastasia!" yelled Mello.

"YOU! Your!........Who?" asked Misa.

"Damn you! I mean can't it hurt to remember the person's name that killed your family?!"

"OH! Your that person with.....with what?"

"Damnit! YOur useless! I should kill you right here right now! Evil chocolate! ATTACK!"

The evil chocolate made a train appear out of nowhere. A tried to hit her! Fuck that Misa dodged the train.

"What the hell?!" asked Misa. "You can't go hitting people with a train!"

"Who gives a damn about what you think?!"

"Hello! Train?! That's not nice!"

"Yeah! Not nice." said L.

"L......Where did you come from?!" asked Misa.

"The train station." L said.

"Where's Light?!"

"On his way to London. He said there something called Death note that he wanted to see."

"Oh really?"

"SHUT UP!!!! Stop talking about useless things!!!" yelled Mello.

"Who are you?" asked L.

"I am Mello! I am the one who killed Misa's parents! And now I will kill Misastasia. If you get in my way, I will kill you too!" yelled Mello.

"Why would you do such a thing?" asked L.

"Mello was a Mystical man in all of Russia. Until, Czar, Misa'a father banished him from Russia. Then one day at a Christmas party he killed your parents. But since you where very small, you probably don't remember." said Near.

"Thank you Near for explaining to this people." said Mello. "Now, you will die!"

Mello summoned an evil turtle with red flaming eyes. It's skin was black and it's shell was gray.

"DID you see that?!" yelled L. "That big ass turtle came out of that Fountain!"

"Do it again! Do it again!" said Misa.

"SHUT UP!!!"

The turtle attacked L, and Misa got mad. "L!!!!! How can you do such a thing?! He can't dodge!!!!" yelled Misa. "I don't care!" yelled Mello. The turtle started to attack Misa and she Dodged. But she couldn't do it all that well. Since she was in a dress and the turtle was fast. It disappeared in to the ground. Misa was looking all around her to find it. But, where was it?! It appeared right above her. As it came down L pushed her out of the way. "L!!!!!!" screamed Misa. She got up, and pointed at Mello. "I'm going to kill you!!!" she yelled. Misa ran to Mello and jumped Kicked him in the face. "Jump Kick Heel!!!" said Misa. Mello's chocolate flew out his hand and landed near, well Near. "Near! Give that to me!" said Mello. "Hey, Batty can you give the nice chocolate bar to me?" asked Misa. They kept fighting back in forth for the chocolate. Until, Near gave it to Misa. Then he said," I wonder how this will work out." Misa broke the chocolate bar in half, which broke the power within Mello. "NOOOOO!!!!" yelled Mello. A dark hole opened beneath him. "It's hell! Hell is coming to get me!!" Then, he dropped into the hole.

"It's all over...." said Misa. "Thank you batty."

"It's nothing. And call me Near. I think you should go to your friend."

"That's right! L!!!" Misa went over to L. She kept calling his name over and over again. Then finally said,"he's dead....." THEND! Not...... She started to cry. Poor L is dead.....Wait, I see movement in his eyes! L's eyes opened and he get up. "Need.....Snacks...." he said. "OH L!!!!" Misa jumped hugged him. "Ouch! That hurts." he said. "Oh, I'm sorry." "It isn't you.....It's me." Later that night, The Queen found out that L and Misa Eloped to London! Takada said that Misa and L, went to London to find Light and to tell them the good news. "Finally she's married! That just means I can Die in peace! Make Misa queen! Put that in my _**will **_too! I, Marie Amane, make Misa Queen. Giving her all the land I own!" So that's it! L and Misa got married, Light took off, and Near is hanging out with Misa for now. He thougth it would be a good thing to travel. (Le Portrait de Petite ending song- Houseki starts playing.)

**How'd you like that?! I hope it was good. I'm sorry I made it sooo long, (T-T') I forgot to stop writing when they went on the train. My mistake....I do not own Death note nor Anastasia! But, this is my second time making Death Note into a fantasy story! Hmmm, I wonder if I should be like the Grimm brother's and make such stories out of death note? Misa and L got married! How bout that?! Freaky or just plain weird? Mariya Shido is a character off of Maria Holic he is someone who reminds me of Misa. I guess it's becaue they both have blond hair? I should stop talking now, I'm just making the words more.....eh......MORE!! SO, until then Adieu! **

**my mistake was taken care of. thank you.**

**P.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s..............S!- Critism is always needed! Thank you.**

**-**_DEATHPRINCE_


End file.
